1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skid steer loaders and more specifically it relates to a loader attachment system for efficiently attaching an implement (i.e. bucket, backhoe, etc.) to a skid steer loader or other similar use vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Skid steer loaders and the use of attachment mechanisms to quickly and efficiently attach implements (i.e. buckets, backhoe, etc.) have been in use for years. The attachment mechanisms are generally referred to as a quick attachment device and may also be known to sell under various names such as BOBTACH. The attachment mechanisms are generally attached to the front of a skid steer loader and are utilized to attach various implements (i.e. buckets, backhoes, grapples, etc.) to the skid steer loader by extending a plunger mechanism through aligning slots of the skid steer loader and the implement.
Generally the plunger mechanism that connects the implement to the skid steer loader is comprised of a wedge or similar shaped configuration. Utilizing the wedge shape is generally efficient during normal/light use of the implement; however when utilizing a backhoe along with a substantial load the wedge may allow the implement to slip off of the connecting plunger and skid steer loader.
The problem with the wedge allowing the implement to become disconnected from the skid steer loader is especially prevalent when utilizing a backhoe and when a sufficient force is applied in the direction that the skid steer loader is facing. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved loader attachment system for efficiently attaching an implement (i.e. bucket, backhoe, etc.) to a skid steer loader or other similar use vehicle.